More maul
by KittyNerd
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Obi-wan hadn't taken Anikan from his home to make him a Jedi. Rated K for some mild violence.
1. Introduction

"Master, Master!" My master, Qui Jon Ginn, is dying because of a sith with no name. I just watched him fall to his death. Then, I ran to Qui Jon. "Y-Y-You need to train the boy." He whispered. Those were his last words. No master, I will not train the boy. I carried my master back to the ship and flew back to the Jedi temple alone.

I took the boy to the ship and flew him back to his planet. A small planet called Tatooine. He said he was sad that he couldn't become a Jedi, but I didn't care. When we landed, I dropped him off at Watto's. The owner was glad to see the kid. Anakin was sent right to work.

For the next week, I felt nothing but regret. Qui Jon would visit me in my dreams every night to scold me; tell me to go back for the boy. But I always resisted. It took months, but the dreams stopped and I eventually forgot about the boy.

10 years have passed since my master died. I've been using a robot for training ever since. I'm just sitting in my room when Master Windu came in. "Obi-wan, you have been called to the Jedi Council room." We walked in scilence.

When we got there, Master Yoda said, " Ready to become a master, you are."

I bowed and said, " Thank you, master."

That night in my dream, a familiar foe came at me with a red light saber.

"You again?!"

With yellow teeth, he smiled and said, "That's right!"

"But I saw you die!"

"No, you saw me fall."

When I woke, I told master Yoda. He said that it may have been a vision in the form of a dream.

"I don't understand master, I saw him fall into a hole. It must have been at least 1,000 feet high. There's no way he could survive that."

"But fallen all the way, he may have not."


	2. Meeting again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars. Just my idea's.

* * *

Ever since master Yoda told me that my dream may have been a vision, I've been on edge. If he is right, then I'm going to have to face him again. And fight him again. But this time it will have a different ending. This time I will see him take his last breath. The next day, I got my first padawan. His name was Anish Skyth. We were in the middle of training when I started to really think about his name. It sounded like something I have heard of before. Then it hit me. Anakin Skywalker. That's it! After that I said that training was over for the day. As soon as he was gone, I ran to my ship and set the coordinates for Tatooine.

When I landed the next day, I searched for him at the last place I remember him. I walked right up to Watto and said, "Where is Anakin Skywalker?"

"He was free so he entered so many pod races and won, that he had enough money to free his mother. After that, they flew to Naboo to live a happier life."

I went to Naboo to find Anakin.

I asked for directions and everyone said to go to the palace. I asked the guards where Anakin is. But then the strangest thing happened.

Someone said, "That's prince Anakin to you!" Prince Anakin? " My mother married the King." I turned around to see a tall man staring at me. Anakin!

"You!" He yelled. "You ruined my life!" I was shocked at hearing him yell.

"I...I...I..." was all I could say.

"If it weren't for you, I could be a Jedi. If it weren't for you, the love of my life wouldn't be my sister! Now I can't love her the way I want to!"

I couldn't believe my ears. "Guards, take him away." Then he stormed off, after that I blacked out because a guard punched me. When I woke up, I was in a prison cell.


	3. The explanation

"Prince Anakin wants to see you now." I flip him off. We walk for what seems like forever. Finally we reach a tall marble double door. It opened wide and Anakin was sitting in his father's throne.

"Hello friend." I said.

"Hello friend my butt." I raise my eyebrow.

"What are you doing in the King's throne?" I asked.

"My stepfather was murdered by a black hooded man." he said.

"Maul." I said under my breath.

"His funeral is in a hour and you are invited if you like." he said in a strong voice.

Then I asked, "But why are you in the throne."

"Because now I'm the king." Someone pushed me down to my knees so it looked like I was bowing.

"So why have I been called in here?" I asked.

"I want to explain to you what happened after you dropped me off at Watto's.

" I was free because of your master. So I kept entering pod races to earn money. Two years later, I had enough to free my mother. Once she was free, we flew to the place we wanted to go most: Naboo. A year after we bought our little house, she met the king at the palace delivering flour to the bakers. Five years ago tomorrow, they got married. That day I became a prince, a little stepbrother, and miserable." He said.

"So why didn't you just ask your mom not to marry him?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to get in the way of her happiness!" he yelled. Right then the lights flew out and I heard a girl scream. The lights flew on and the guards were running.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Anakin answered.

"Um, Anakin who is that?"

He turned around and his eyes grew wide. "Mom!" He yelled through tears. "Mom!" He knelt down and picked her up.

"Who did this?!" he asked in fury.

* * *

A/N: please review


	4. Getting help

"Do you know who did it?" he had asked after Shimi was taken to the hospital wing.

"I believe it was a man by the name of Darth Maul. Do you remember that man who attacked you 10 years ago that my master fought?"

"Yes."

"That was Darth Maul."

"I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't give into your anger. That's what corrupted him."

"Then what am I suppose to do?!"

"Help me defeat him once and for all."

"But I don't know how to fight with a light saber."

"I will teach you."

"Like an apprentice?"

"Yes, exactly like an apprentice."

* * *

We started at noon the next day. He was pretty good but he kept letting his guard down. He could use the force very well. "You are progressing very fast."

"Thank you."

"Now I'm going to use a simulated hologram."

"Ok."

"Ready? Begin." Anakin fought like he started training as a youngling and was my age. He fought the simulation for 3 minutes because he finally hit it in the heart and it was done.

"I am ready master, to face our foe."

"Yes, you are ready, but there is one problem."

"What is that?"

"I've no clue where he is what so ever."

"Yes, that may be a little problem." he said with a smile.

"Shall we check on your mother now?"

"Yes." We walked to the hospital wing and when we walked in, it was horrific. There were hundreds of people there with light saber marks. "This is awful, why would someone do a menacing thing like this?" Anakin asked.

"To get to our weak spots."

"You mean HE did all this to get to us. HE injured so many of my people?!"

"Yes, and as you can see, it's working on you." He cranked his head and said, "Sorry, master."

"Are you ready to find Darth Maul?"

"More than ever."

"Then let's go find our sith."

"Our what?"

"Maul."

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"Just go." I said pointing at the door.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Authors note

I am so sorry for not updating, major writers block, and school has been hectic. Anyway, you guys will probably be mad about this chapter, but I still don't have any ideas. Leave some in the comments and it will probably end up in the story. Please share all of your ideas. As soon as someone has a good idea( you will be mentioned if it's your idea so leave your name). Thanks to all of you that would still check to see if I updated.

Love y'all and I'll upload soon.


	6. A tragedy

Thanks for the support. This chapter will be the idea by marthakun95 mixed with my own. Keep the ideas coming.

So we ran out of the kingdom in search of Maul. As we walked, we got to talking. He told me about how he won enough pod races to buy and free his mother. How they flew to Naboo in search of a new life. And finally, about his mom's wedding. I told him about how I went into further training in the ways of the force. And how now Qui Gon can talk to me.

*rustling*. We stopped dead in our tracks. Hands on our light sabers. Suddenly we got knocked of our feet. He jumped down out of God knows where. Except it's not Maul who pushed us back but Count Dooku. "Count Dokku at your service." He says whilst taking a bow.

(Author's note: in this fanfiction, since Maul wasn't killed, Sideous wouldn't have needed a new apprentice. So Dooku didn't join the dark side. But still no one likes him.)

"Ugh what do you want?" I ask sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too, Obi Wan." He says while smiling.

Anakin leans in and whispers, "Who's that?"

"That, my friend, is Count Dokku. One of the greatest Jedis in history." Dokku says introducing himself.

After night falls, we head back to the castle. As soon as we walk through the main doors, Padmé ran up to us.

"Anakin, you need to get down to the hospital wing! NOW!"

We rush to the hospital wing as fast as possible, only to see a horrible sight. Corpse after corpse filling the entire room. But Anakin doesn't see this. All he sees is his mother, at the end of the room where 3 doctors are around her. Anakin is frozen. Padmé had to actually pull him towards her blood drenched bed. When Shimi looked up, she smiled.

"Annie."

"M-m-mom, w-w-what happened."

"We got attacked. A hooded man killed almost all the staff, including your father."

Anakin went silent, but I could almost hear his hatred. Then the place went silent except for a single sound. The sound of a flat line, Shimi is dead.


	7. The End

Anakin ran through the hospital doors and out of the kingdom. I tried to run after him, but I was stopped.

"I'll talk to him." Padmé said.

She ran after him, only to find Anakin curled up, crying behind a rock.

Padmé POV:

"Anakin."

"Go away!" He screamed.

Anakin didn't know this, but Padmé loved him more than a half brother. And it hurt her a lot when he cries, which doesn't happen often. Padmé sat down next to Anakin and gave him a hug. His crying lessened.

"Anakin."

He looked over, and then Padmé's lips touched his. He pulled away at first, but then he kissed her back.

Obi wan POV:

After Padmé ran off, I counted how many were dead. 36. I loathe Siths. Then, I helped those who managed to live. But, there was this one boy that wouldn't leave. He looked like he was around fifteen, maybe sixteen. He sat in the middle of two beds. Both held dead people.

"Are you all right?" I asked him.

He looked up at me shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks. He said nothing and looked back down. Then it dawned on me, the two dead people were his parents. He reminds me of myself, then I felt sorrow for the boy. After a second, I went to find Anakin and see how he's doing. I found him next to Padmé behind a rock. They weren't talking when I came up to them so I started to talk.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better" he said in almost a whisper.

"Do you want to go find him, or should we wait?" I asked.

"Go find Count Dokku, then meet me here." He said in a new tone. So I left to find the count.

Padmé POV:

After Obi Wan left, we stood up and embraced each other.

"Alright my King, go bring peace to our planet." I whispered in Anakin's ear.

He nodded and I left.

Anakin POV:

I waited for my master to return. When they arrived, we set off. For about three days nothing happened. But on the forth day, something did happen. Count had returned to the castle to get more supplies. As we waited, a whispering voice started talking.

'What are you doing? Why are you working with the person that caused all of this. Obi Wan is not your friend, he abandoned you for no reason. If you killed him, then there would be peace. He is the one that the Sith is after.' Suddenly everything went black.

Obi Wan POV:

We were waiting for the Count to come back, when Anakin stood up after a long pause. I thought he sensed something so I stood up too. My light saber in hand, ready for an attack. But at first nothing happened, then I felt Anakin's light saber pierce my leg.

Count Dokku POV:

As I was returning with the supplies, I heard light sabers humming and dropped the supplies. I ran with my light saber to the sound. What I found was shocking. Obi Wan on the ground and Anakin with his light saber raised. I charged.

Possed Anakin POV:

"Anakin, what are you doing?!" Dokku screeched.

My blade found his heart.

"I'm doing the right thing."

I used the force to bring my light saber back to me. Arms raised, ready to deliver the final blow that will end Obi Wan and bring peace. I swung.

Obi Wan POV:

I was in agony. My leg felt like it was on fire, and there was no water to put it out. My vision was blurry but I could still see. Sounds were muffled, but I could still hear. I turned to see the Count fall, then all hope was lost for me to live. Anakin was focusing on me now. He was about to kill me when our sabers collided. But I was too weak to fight, and my light saber was thrown out of my hand.

Possed Anakin POV:

Obi Wan fought at first, but it was easy to get the light saber out of his grasp. I swung and then he was gone.

Anakin POV:

The light was blinding at first, but then my vision cleared. As I looked around, I gasped. Both Obi Wan and Count Dokku were dead at my feet. Then he jumped out of a tree.

"Why did you do this?!" I screamed.

"I? I did nothing. This, was all you." Maul said.

Horror came to me as I realized he was right. I wasn't thinking about the task at hand. I got down on my knees, and started to cry.

Maul's POV:

The stupid Jedi got down and started to cry. I paced around him for a minute, then ended him. A hour later, I was on my ship listening to my master.

"Very good, very good."

"What is my next mission?"

"Go to the solar system, there is a planet called Earth. Kill everything alive there.

"Yes, my lord."

The hologram faded.

"Computer set coordinates for Earth. At what time will I get there?"

"You will arrive on August 23, 2015."

I turned on the hyperspeed and went into a deep sleep.


	8. My last Author's note

Author's note

So that's that. The end of More Maul. But do not worry, I have already started a new story. It is a twilight fanfic called How it should have gone. Please check it out. So ya, see you in another universe.


	9. Suggestions

I can't decide what fanfiction to write next. So I decided to let you guys decide. Here are the choices: DracoxHermione PeetaxKatniss GalexKatniss Other Hunger Games Dan HowellxPhil Lester (you tubers) Ya, so those are your options. Bye. 


End file.
